


Blow

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick n' dirty blow job fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow

They found the abandoned camp at dusk; a little prospector's shack in the middle of Cazador territory. It was two rooms: a cramped kitchen with a chipped formica table and a bedroom with a dirty twin mattress on the floor, its long-dead occupant a lump under a grey blanket.

Lucas closed the door and slid a bookshelf in front of it as a barricade, Boone tipped the dead body onto the floor and moved it to a dark corner, freeing up the mattress. The shack wasn't much, but it was enough to keep the dust out of their dinner, so Boone and Lucas took their boots off and made themselves at home.

The stove didn't turn on and neither of them felt up to lighting it. They ate cold beans from the can, Lucas found two withered apples at the bottom of his pack for dessert.

There was half a bottle of absinthe in the old lead-lined refrigerator and a couple of glasses on the shelves. They were drunk before they knew what was happening. Neither of them had much of a tolerance for the strong stuff; Lucas' ma said he held liquor like a sieve.

Lucas was a maudlin drunk, Boone was quiet. They were well-matched, layin' out on the floor, too drunk to sit up any longer.

"My mother," Lucas slurred, "My mother was a saint. Pretty as a picture, she had real nice hands." He held his own up in the air. "I got hands like hers."

He let his hand drop down onto Boone's chest. "Long fingers," he said. "Jes' like my ma's."

Boone didn't acknowledge the weight of Lucas' hand on his chest, but he didn't remove it, either. He just laid there, his narrow eyes closed, sunglasses askew. Lucas decided he looked boyish, like a child pretending to sleep. He decided this was funny, and when he laughed, Boone cracked one eye to glare at him.

He didn't speak, but Lucas knew what he meant was "What're you laughing at?"

"You look like a kid," Lucas said. "A big, bald kid."

He didn't think the comparison was as funny as Lucas did. Boone closed his eyes again and set about ignoring him. 

Lucas couldn't let the silence settle for more than thirty seconds. "Y'know," he said, quietly, "I got my ma's mouth, too."

Boone grunted. "She talk too much, too?" He chuckled at his own joke, Lucas scowled.

"I don' talk too much."

"You do."

Lucas tsked. "Do not."

Boone rolled over; Lucas' hand slid off his chest. "Not havin' this conversation," he muttered.

Lucas frowned at the back of Boone's head. He spent the next few seconds weighing what he was about to say. He knew he would say it, regardless (he was too drunk not to), but he didn't know how it would be received. He didn't even know if Boone was inclined that way, but he had been wanting to find out for weeks.

He didn't know what it was about Boone. He had a thing for buzz cuts, maybe, or maybe he just couldn't resist a trainwreck. Lucas had a knack for fucking the people who stood to do him the most harm.

"Tha's not what I meant," he said. "I meant I got a mouth like a woman."

Boone was quiet for a long while, Lucas wondered if he'd fallen asleep. But he rolled back over, his brow furrowed.

"What's that supposed t'mean?"

Lucas wriggled closer to him, and Boone didn't move away. "I could show you," he breathed. He put a hand on Boone's chest. "Let me show you."

Boone rolled onto his back, screwed his eyes shut again. He didn't say a word, just let Lucas run his hands over his body, slide his shirt up his stomach.

He undid Boone's belt and fly, eased his cock out of his undershorts. He was only half hard, but he responded eagerly to Lucas' touch.

Boone fit so neatly into Lucas' hands that he wondered if it wasn't providence that they should end up together, sprawled half-naked on the floor of a shack in the middle of nowhere. He tried to say something to that affect, but his drunk tongue tripped over the words, and what he said was less elegant.

"You got a nice dick."

It didn't matter none, Boone wasn't listening. His hands were clenched into fists, arms stiff at his sides, his shirt hiked up over his toned stomach. It was a nice picture, Lucas paused for a moment to fix it in his mind before he took Boone's cock into his mouth.

Boone's dick twitched when Lucas closed his lips around it. The sniper let out a long held breath, relaxed a little as Lucas started sliding his tongue along the underside of Boone's cock. One of his clenched fists found its way into Lucas' hair, and he bucked up into his mouth.

Lucas gagged. It took him a moment to regain his rhythm, but when he did, a sliver of a moan escaped Boone's pursed lips. Delighted that he had gotten to him, he redoubled his efforts.

Boone didn't last too much longer.

He came with a low, creaky moan. He sounded as though the part of him responsible for pleasure had rusted shut after so many months of disuse. Lucas spit out a mouthful of semen while Boone recovered.

He wiped the drool from his chin and crawled over to where Boone was sprawled. The bastard was snoring quietly, asleep 15 seconds after his orgasm. Lucas wasn't sure whether to be insulted or proud. He looked at Boone for a moment longer, asleep on the floor with his dick hanging out.

Lucas snorted derisively and as he settled down next to Boone, decided that if the sniper woke up hard, that was his own damn problem.


End file.
